Rindo Nirusu
Rindo Nirusu (リンド ニルス ''Nirusu Rindo) is HoodsWWMM's character. He goes to Mako Academy for Future Heroes in Fukuoka. Appearance Rindo has ??? blonde hair and green eyes. When he still was a student by Magonashi Junior High he whore a red shirt with a white jacket with 4 black buttons at the top. When enrolled in Mako he wears the same as every other student; a blue shirt under the black suit with a white tie. In his hero uniform he wears a lot of sowed together cloth with holes in it and a hoodie. He walks on black sandles with red lines across it. Personality Rindo is a shy teenager with no real friends. His only friends are Kayashumi Naguwari, Henekitai Mizuyori and Hikari Tochi. Rindo was a child traumatized when a villain killed his mother. He became really distant and really didn't want much of the world. When the villain who killed his mother showed up, code named Spikeshot, Rindo became mad with anger. This was when he discovered his quirk for seeing the future. When he dodged all attacks from Spikeshot and even given him some mild blowes the heroes showed up. After seeing the heroes fight against Spikeshot he became more open to everyone. Rankings * Ranked 9th out of 16 of Class 1-C of Mako. * Ranked 13th on the Mako Practical Entrance Exam. * Ranked 1st on the Mako Theoretical Entrance Exam. * Ranked 6th on the First Mako Quirk Test. * Ranked 5th on the Second Mako Quirk Test. * Ranked 5th on the Third Mako Quirk Test. * Ranked 1st on the 1-C Gradelist. Quirk and Abilities 'Future Sight '(未来の視力 Mirai no shiryoku): Rindo's quirk allows him to see in the future for 20 seconds. His eyes will turn black and white while he is in this state. He can't move but he still can hear and speak in this state. His ears will get a giant boost in this state so he can avoid incoming attacks. He can only see one point at a time from his view, so if he's watching in the future he can only see the future. 'Illusion '(錯覚 Sakkaku): Rindo's other quirk allows him to make and control illusions while in his Future Sight state. His illusions are not made to attack because they don't have a physical body he primarely uses it for hiding and distracting. While using this quirk his stamina will drain really fast if he is out of the Future Sight state he will be tired and exhausted for some seconds. Equipment 'Spirit Regainer '(スピリットリフィル Supirittorifiru): This "Spirit Regainer" is located in his sandles and they will automaticly refill Rindo's stamina. After using Future Sight and Illusion for to long he will become tired and exhausted for a pretty long time but with the Spirit Regainer his stamina will regain 4 times as fast. Trivia * The name Rindo Nirusu comes from Nirusu Rinden what was created by an online Japanify your name generator, the name put in was Niels van der Linden the real name of HoodsWWMM. Quotes * (To, Henekitai Mizuyori) Man, i like chinese.